


No Secrets

by tailsbeth



Series: Missing Moments (SKAM) [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy Squad, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Season/Series 04, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Magnus has always admired how strong Vilde is behind her cute exterior. But he can’t help but feel that she’s hiding something, so he asks the boys for advice before talking to her.Part of the Missing Moments series - takes place during S4.





	No Secrets

Whenever Magnus needed advice, he knew exactly where to go; the boys. It was no secret Magnus was very new to the role of the boyfriend but his friends had a fair amount of experience between them. 

It was a Friday night and the boys were having a few beers at Even and Isak’s new place. The young couple sat close together, either a hand or arm intertwining them. Magnus gazed at them, they were the definition of an ideal couple. He could see the natural spark between them, he recognised that from himself and Vilde. But the pure honesty between them, that’s what he longed for with Vilde.

‘What’s up? You’re pretty quiet tonight Magnus.’ Jonas noticed. The boys nodded in agreement, Magnus hadn’t been his usual chirpy self.  
‘Sorry boys, just a bit in my head tonight.’  
‘Is it Vilde?’ Even asked, Isak snapped his head around and gave him a look to tell him off but Magnus didn’t mind, he considered Even part of the group now.  
‘Yeah, actually.’  
‘Bedroom problems?’ Mahdi piped in, everyone gave a chuckle, Magnus quieter than the others though.  
‘No, all good there.’ He gave a little mischievous grin.  
‘So what is it?’ Isak asked. Magnus’s previous smile faded.  
‘I think she’d hiding something from me. Like when she smiles, it seems a bit fake.’  
‘Are you honest with her? You can’t expect her to be honest if you aren’t with her.’ Even insisted. Isak gave his hand a squeeze, Even looked back at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They knew all about honesty.  
‘I’m so up front with her, man. She’s the first person I want to tell anything, whether it’s good or bad. If anything I’m too honest.’ He admitted.  
‘First person? I’m hurt.’ Jonas placed a hand to his mouth in jest, he didn’t like seeing his friend in pain. Magnus raised his eyebrows at him.  
‘You’re close second, bro.’ Magnus reassured him. Jonas chuckled at him.  
‘But seriously, as crazy as this sounds, maybe just ask her.’ He suggested.  
‘Can you really do that with girls? Isn’t she going to freak at me? What if there’s nothing wrong?’ Magnus was practically frantic with questions, his voice rising with every word.  
‘Woah, calm down.’ Mahdi placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulder briefly to bring him back to earth.  
‘Sorry, I just don’t want to mess this up.’  
‘She’s not going to freak at you, Magnus. From what the girls say Vilde’s smitten with you.’ Isak assured him. Magnus’s mouth curled into a smile.  
‘By asking you’re just showing you’re there for her. She’ll be thankful and open up when she’s ready. You’ll be alright.’ Even added. Magnus gazed around at his friends.  
‘Thanks guys.’  
‘Anytime, bro.’ Mahdi grinned at him.  
‘Now let’s get more beer, I think I need another after all this serious talk.’ Magnus got up and made his way to the fridge, a little weight taken off his shoulders. 

***

Magnus and Vilde laid on his bed, their lips crashing together. She’d only been at his ten minutes but they’re barely parted to breath. Magnus had to try really had to concentrate on making out but Vilde could tell his heart wasn’t in it. She separated from him, putting a hand on his chest and sat up right.

‘Is something wrong Magnus? I don’t mean to be rude but you don’t really seem to be in it.’ Magnus sat up and took a deep breath, it was time to take the boys’ advice.  
‘Is there anything you want to tell me Vilde? I want you to feel you can tell me everything, that’s how I feel about you.’ He looked down as he finished his sentence, afraid of what was coming next. Vilde took one of his hand and started playing with it.

‘It’s my mum.’ She practically whispered, she couldn’t look Magnus in the eyes. Magnus was shocked, he had no inkling of this.  
‘Is something wrong?’ He asked carefully.  
‘She’s a recovering alcoholic. She can’t work so we’re struggling with bills.’ Tears rolled her face slowly.  
‘Wow, Vilde. I’m so sorry.’ He took his hand to her face and cleaned up her tears. He leaned forward and embraced her. She started to sob in his shoulder.  
‘It’s okay. I’m here for you Vilde. Whatever you need.’ He whispered in her ear. They separated from the embrace but still held hands.  
‘Thank you. It actually feels kind of nice to admit it. That’s probably the first time I’ve said it out loud.’ Her eyes were still wet with tears but a small smile appeared on her face.  
‘No secrets. Okay? We can help each other that way.’  
‘Okay.’ Vilde leaned in, placing a delicate kiss on Magnus’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Ao3 so I'm in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


End file.
